


Lost in the Multiverse

by Serriya (Keolah)



Series: Interdimensional Bridge [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - Fandom, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Chaos, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Eldar, Elves, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Eldar Guardian from Iyanden finds himself in another universe which had recently been invaded by Chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger in a Strange Land

A soldier's lot in life was never an easy one, whether walking one of the wisely varied Paths of his own race or, one would assume, the barbaric Mon'Keigh. Hardship was expected, but undertaking such a long journey for, all intents and purposes a wild speculation, was not something which Dolen preferred.

The Council was surely growing desperate as their once glorious sect fell further and further into decay, an anomaly detected by the Seers sufficient to bring he and his men to this distant and desolate world. Months had been spent in transit, and all of them were quite glad to be able to see land before them once more. Even this blasted, forsaken planetoid, he mused.

Their craft would deposit two wave serpents upon the desolate worldlet, far from the origin of the emanations which had been detected in the hopes of avoiding any unpleasant surprises which might lurk beneath the surface. The ravagers were never to be trusted, and this would certainly seem to fall well within the scope of their destruction.

It was once likely a beautiful, lush world, if the power source was any indication, for the Eldar would once have ruled here. They were ever fond of things living and green, delighting in beauty of all kinds and in all things, which made this destruction all the more poignant. So many losses, so few of the Iyanden left, the sheer magnitude of their plight resting heavily on the heart and soul if one were not ever watchful.

The landing proceeded without incident, his Guardians causing a welling of pride in their grace and efficiency. All was well for this moment, he chided himself sternly, and turned to view the world beyond the wave serpent with analytical interest. Yes, the accursed reavers of life had been here, but had likely moved on long ago. Why had they not destroyed what the Seers had detected? Had they failed to sense it or, most unlikely, decided not to?

That could well prove to be a vital question in short order as the sleek craft hummed gracefully across the barren land and began to slow at the edge of their detection range. Strange, he murmured quietly, nearly to himself while studying the instruments. There seemed to be some sort of interference around the source, perhaps a natural phenomenon? Not likely.

Tapping a slender, armored fingertip thoughtfully upon the panel, he considered it a moment more before motioning the pilot to continue onward. They were Guardians, warriors of Iyanden. Too much caution would go against their very nature, and he had little doubt that there would be nothing of true danger to his squad in this long-dead place. 

"Prepare to debark," Dolen murmured into his comm, the command channel relaying it to all of his unit and filtering their replies to numbers on the inside of his helmet to indicate readiness. Pride and loss, the trademarks of his Craftworld, and he would surrender neither for anything in this universe. 

Their destination rose suddenly before the wave serpents, a sharp cry from the pilot as telling of surprise as the sudden slew which actually causes the armored men inside to shift minutely in their webbing. Dolen restrained an equally sharp query, instead turning the display to focus on the sight so newly-risen as though a wraithguard from its coffin. It bore a passing resemblance to a Warp gate, but on a scale that was unheard of to him.

"Bring us near and remain," he commanded softly, continuing to study the structure closely for a moment more before turning away. The mystery of its origins would be theirs to learn soon enough, the time had come to step forward and embrace their Path once more.

It had been confirmed that the world was not immediately hostile to their very existence, so the squad emerged from the pair of wave serpents with only normal caution, the sound of armored boot-soles the only sound to be heard in the eerily silent air. Dolen motioned a short squad silently forward, to act as point on the approach to the structure which even now maintained a strange, shimmering haze about itself that turned the eye from it.

"There are indications of some sort of power rising, Exarch," reported one of the scanner technicians diffidently. "We are unable to precisely determine it's source, however."

Dolen acknowledged the report formally and moved with the remainder of his force toward their destination, a sudden crackle far above them drawing more than one splinter rifle barrel's attention.

Calm acceptance quickly followed as no threat materialized the savage their ranks, the graceful yellow and blue armored warriors continue onward. Perhaps another serpent's length closer, the sharp discharge above them recurs and a gentle wind stirs the finest dust around their feet. No immediate danger once again determined, the process repeated itself once again, only the third crackle was as a thunderclap from the heavens.

"Fall back!" Dolen called to his squad, waving them back even as the winds grow from gentle to howling fury in the span of moments, blinding the naked eye and blurring sensors. This was madness! "A Warp storm! Retreat!" he cried, the first controlled hint of fear appearing in his voice as the ancient horror uncoils itself from skies above.

How? Why? These questions burned in his mind even as he fled in the impenetrable cloud of debris as surely as those in his command. There was no reasoning with the madness of the Warp. There was only the slimmest hope of escaping it once its fury was unleashed, and each of them was left to their own decisions beneath the choking blanket of the coming Warp.

Dolen staggered, struggling against the winds that buffet his armor mercilessly, praying to gods that he knows well were dead and gone for their aid and mercy. Slaanesh alone awaited in the Warp, and that terror fueled him to push further and faster, battling terror and the primal energies in equal measure.

The suddenness of silence struck as though a hammer, his own voice incredibly loud in his ears and falling only slowly to silence. He stumbled and fell in the sudden calm, blind to the world around as the immediacy of the survival of his very soul rings as loudly as the beat of his own heart and rasp of breath.

Slowly, so very slowly, terror faded, the soul-wrenching horror of the Warp no longer reaching out to him, and with that realization came several others. Grass bled green beneath his wraithbone palms, the sight nigh unbelievable were it not for other details slowly melded with his awareness such as the warmth of light, the whisper of wind through leaves, the distant burble of water running through a bed of stone.

Dolen removed his helmet, forgetting standard protocol in his moment of complete amazement, and gazed at the lush world surrounding him with disbelieving eyes. The trees around him were enormous, some of them nearly thirty meters in diameter. The sunlight filtered down through a canopy of leaves, and there seemed to be movement fluttering somewhere high above, as of wings, but nothing came close enough for a good look.

After a few moments, there's a shimmer in the air not far from him, and a figure materialized standing some ways away. It's a man, a half-elf, standing around five foot eight inches, with tousled black hair falling around his pointed ears and piercing green eyes looking out. He was wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt with fancy red and orange writing for the power metal band Pyroluminescence.

Dolen reached reflexively for his splinter rifle as the presence of someone other than one of his own registered, only to pause in momentary confusion as the comfortingly familiar weapon was no longer to be found. There were, however, other means to deal with the hostile and he shifted on one heel to face the newcomer with narrowed eyes. The stranger's sudden appearance sparked instant suspicion in the wake of recent events.

"Greetings," he offered with stiff formality, wavering not an inch from a readiness toward violent action and wishing that he'd not removed his helmet after all now. The situation was decidedly uncertain, and he would likely find the long near-silver blonde tail even now seeking to escape from his collar a hindrance were things to degrade.

Sedder looked over the stranger warily, narrowing his eyes. "Who are you? I sensed a disturbance in the Ethereal Plane... You're not Chaos, are you?" Although he carried no visible weapons, he looked poised to defend himself if the need arises.

Dolen appraised the other man more carefully, taking in the oddities of appearance now and his regard pausing noticeably at the sharp tilt of the other's ears. They were not, perhaps, so slender and refined as his own, but there was no mistaking the resemblance. The question struck him a nearly physical blow, following the recent foray into the Warp, and he replied with regal hauteur, "No spawn of Chaos am I, but may the same be said of you?"

"Certainly not. I came here after seeing the destruction on Lezaria to ensure that this planet had not also fallen into their foul hands. But I've thankfully detected no trace of them here."

The answer soothed him only slightly, for the minions of that damned foe were quick to deceive, yet his mind ran ahead of caution as other details emerged.

"Lezaria?" Dolen asked softly, slowly reaching down to retrieve his elegantly curved helmet. He had never heard of such a place, and he had travelled far and wide in his service to the Craftworld. Perhaps something of value might be learned here, were he careful in how he proceeded.

"Yes, Lezaria, my homeworld, the homeworld of the Elkandu," Sedder said, relaxing from his defensive stance and sticking his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans. "You must have come from rather far away to have not heard of Lezaria. And I've never seen a manner of dress quite such as yours before."

It was not unsurprising that the other had not seen such as he, for would any of the hordes of teeming Mon'Keigh recognize the prestigious symbol of his armor and the debt of honor it entailed? Unlikely.

"I am, in truth, quite unsure of precisely where 'here' is. The means of my arrival were most unexpected to me and..." Dolen trailed off, the immediacy of the moment fading to sharp concern for his squad as he looked around for any traces.

"This is the world of Wilderplane," Sedder explained. "We are currently five miles west of City in the Trees, deep within the Wilderness. In the Elkandu Universe, if that helps. Most people call me Sedder." He folded his arms across his chest casually. "Who would you be?"

Dolen turned his attention entirely away from the other as he snapped the helmet back into place. A glow appeared before his eyes, bereft of the sigils which would normally mark the location of any of his unit within range, and he snapped a command to report into the commlink to deny the fact. Gone? All of them? Surely they could not have become so separated in the storm, he reassured himself with sinking hope.

The other's movement drew his attention suddenly back, the social grace of introduction barely registering at the moment. "Tell me! Did you sense any other disturbances nearby? There should have been others," he trailed off, turning away once more in a futile search through optics for any sign of his comrades.

Sedder shook his head. "The only one I detected has been you. If there were others, they did not come this way. The Ethereal Plane has been unusually tempestuous lately, though. I'm not sure what's causing it."

Even in armor, the slight shift of posture gave away a moment of despair, and Dolen remained silent for the span of several breaths. "May the Laughing God, the only one to escape the Devourer keep your souls, my kin," he nearly whispered, knowing full well that only Slaanesh awaited them in the grasp of the Warp.

Sedder's face softened a bit. He said quietly, "I hope they're alright."

With a soft sigh, he turned to face Sedder with a sad smile hidden beneath the helmet. "You will forgive my momentary slip of composure, I pray. There were twenty with me this day, upon a blasted and twisted land, and it would seem that only I escaped the fury of the Warp. The Devourer awaits for us there, seeking to complete the work he began so very long ago."

Sedder nodded sadly. "Do not give up hope too easily. You cannot be certain of their fate." Sedder smirked faintly, staring upward for a moment. "Seems like nobody can be certain of fate anymore, really. The future is a tangled mess. I don't want to look at it."

"Perhaps," he replied quietly, considering what he had seen and trying to make sense of it, allowing the ache of loss to join that inherent to his Craftworld. "It is apparent that the Warp has brought me far from the domain which Iyanden lays claim to. I must needs find a way to return and report to the Seers." Though what he might tell them other than to stay well away, he was uncertain.

Sedder looked back down at him again and said, "I would suggest using the Nexus of Torn Elkandu, but Chaos has laid claim to that city as well, and it is not safe to go there."

Dolen studied Sedder quietly, digesting another spate of unheard of locations, only the concept of Chaos being well entrenched coming as no surprise to him. "Where might I find these places of which you speak? I fear my knowledge of this place is limited to this clearing and little further."

"Well, Torn Elkandu is located inside the Ethereal Plane adjacent to where Lezaria exists in the physical plane. They overlap one another, so to speak."

Removing his helmet once more, Dolen mused that the Warp had done something far more insidious to him than he could have imagined. He found himself in a place of which he knew nothing, speaking to a strange being of indeterminate origins, and realizing that he was utterly beyond the scope of anything which the Craftworld had trained him for.

Dolen shook his head, the braid fluttering to the side, and admitted with a wry, distant smile, "I fear you've lost me entirely. I know not of any of these places you speak, their very names seeming foreign to my ears. They are nothing which the Iyanden or, I am increasingly certain, the Eldar as a whole are aware."

"Eldar?" Sedder said, quirking an eyebrow. It appeared that the word was not wholly unfamiliar to him, but he seemed a bit surprised to hear it.

"Yes, Eldar," Dolen replied quietly, the suspicion becoming full realization that he had been brought far beyond the reach of what was known to his people. "I am..." he paused, then continued with a hint of melancholy, "Or was the commander of a Guardian force sent to explore an anomaly detected by a Farseer. It was that anomaly which apparently attracted a warp storm and brought me here."

Sedder blinked slowly. "Well, yes. I don't believe you're in Kansas anymore, so to speak." He glanced upward at the leaves again. There was rapid fluttering movement, as of sparkling wings against sunlight. He sighed softly, and said, "Best get out of here before the pixies decide to stop being shy and investigate. I'll take you to the city of Kelletirandia."

Dolen didn't even blink at the slew of new references, merely adding them to the rapidly growing list of oddities which would eventually need to be sorted through. He nodded in affirmation, having no other option at this point than to trust this stranger. Time would decide whether that situation continued from moment to moment, but for now he was content to follow the soldier's creed.

"One step follows the other, after you."


	2. Chaos, Or Not

Sedder did not, however, start walking, instead teleporting the two of them nearly instantly to a balcony overlooking a vast city. A sprawling city of ten million people of many races. They were standing on the top of the Spire of Kelletirandia, the tallest building on the plane.

One moment surrounded by the soothing songs of nature in all its bounty, preparing to set forth walking as the only apparent means available to them for travel, and the next a soul-wrenching twist and sideward step that brought them to an unimagined vista.

Dolen shivered, recognizing the kiss of the Warp all too well, then staggered in reaction to the incredible change. His hand snapped out reflexively to steady him at the edge of the balcony, the view spinning before him as another blow to reality is struck. There were no words to describe the shattering change, and he did not seek to find any, instead staring sightlessly across the vast panorama, the armor of his hand rasping sharply against the rail as his grip tightened.

Sedder leaned against the railing as well, not bothering to interrupt Dolen's thoughts with an inane comment. The streets wound off in the distance, straight ones, curving ones, many of them winding in concentric circles around the tower they were standing upon. To the south, an ocean stretched, the city itself being situated upon a peninsula jutting out into this sea.

Dolen drew in a breath, the crisp air sealing his resolve, and he straightened to his full height, relinquishing the grip upon the rail. He took advantage of a moment more to study the city more critically, calling on the inner reserves of his training to point out avenues of defense and attack, the simple exercise serving well to calm rattled nerves.

"This, then, is the city of which you spoke," he spoke at last, his voice level and firm. "A most impressive sight, one to rival the sprawling decay which the Mon'Keigh call their home worlds."

"This," Sedder said, "is the city of Kelletirandia, a city of ten million souls, where I've spent a good many years myself."

Although the inner city was surrounded by a stone wall, it was clearly only as a remnant of earlier times, and the city's sprawl wound off unbroken into farmland far to the north.

"So many," Dolen murmured in jealous awe, the concept of so many souls dedicated to a purpose and will was staggering. That assumed, of course, that they truly were all gathered together to the same purpose, which he had great doubts of being true. "It has been long since my eyes have laid upon aught save the echoing core of Iyanden. It is quite impressive indeed."

Sedder looked away from the view and over toward him again, studying his face pensively. "I do not believe you have told me your name yet."

A smile thinned his lips at the quiet reminder of failed courtesy, and Dolen turned to face the other with a sudden air of nobility.

"Indeed I have not, and I find myself greatly remiss in that considering my current plight and the aid of a stranger freely given." He tucked the helmet beneath one arm and bowed, the angle perfectly set to that of one given to an equal. "I am known as Dolen among my people, and I am indebted to you."

There was, naturally, far more to his name, but the fluid syllables would likely only be forgotten or ignored. 

Sedder bowed his head a bit and said, "Well met, then, Dolen. I wish I could be of more assistance in returning you to your people. But I don't even have a ship..."

The smile drew upward a fraction, becoming a bare hint of that which might rule in the heat of battle. "You have done more than I could have expected were the Warp to have left me within the domain of the Mon'Keigh," he replied with little humor, for even now he would surely be dead or handed to the tender mercies of their barbarian Inquisitors. "If you would but set me a direction that such transport might be arranged," he continued, "I will do whatever may be required to obtain it of my own means. I would not impose upon your hospitality further than needful."

Sedder scratched an itch a bit and said, "Well, I hate to say, but I don't think there _are_ any spaceships on Wilderplane. It's a rather primitive place, all in all. However, underneath the city there is a portal leading to the world of Mezulbryst. Maybe Suzcecoz has something in Shieltas that might be useful..." He thought for a moment. "And... what is a 'Mon'Keigh'? I only even got here in the first place through coming through the Nexus, and I barely made it out alive and sane." Sedder sighed.

"A Warp gate beneath the city?" Dolen mused thoughtfully, the possibilities much better in that regard than merely finding a ship which might carry him to yet another unknown planet after many months of travel. The question drew a silver chuckle, oddly comforted that there was something which the other was not aware. "The Mon'Keigh are..." he paused, burbling with mirth, "It is a not-quite-polite terminology for the humans."

Not that the humans didn't deserve that insult, he knew all too well, the forces of their Imperium proving little more than barbarians waving cudgels around to smash and destroy whatever they did not understand.

He shakes the amusement aside, sobering instantly at the other's description of the Nexus, "I may only pray that this Nexus you speak of is not the Eye, else I am wholly lost."

"Heh. Well, I happen to be a half-elf myself," Sedder said. "My mother was an elf. My father was a tepper." He shook his head slowly. "What is this Eye you speak of?"

He turned away from the railing toward the doorway. Past the balcony there was an antechamber, on the opposite side of which there was an elevator, its doors presently closed.

Half-elf? Tepper? There were many, many strange things, and he feared he was going to have entirely too much time to find more about them. "The Eye," Dolen murmured, half pain and half curse in his tone, "It is the gateway from which Slaanesh and his bastard brood ripped from their prison in the Warp, a great swirling vortex within which only the damned and the mad reside." 

Dolen paused, gathering his thoughts, weighing his options carefully before continuing softly.

"Long ago, even by Eldar reckoning, our home drew the wrath of the gods, the Eye opening to spew forth its abominations and swallowing our world. Only a small part of our former host escaped upon the Craftworlds to begin anew elsewhere."

There was a possibility that he was imparting more history than the Seers might approve, but so far from his home he suspected it mattered little.

"Only Chaos and its servants, the Damned ones dwell within the Eye now, though servants of the Laughing God walk in the shadows of the Warp as well, the Harlequins."

Sedder pressed the call button on the elevator and paid attention to the history lesson. "The elves and teppers were actually created from humans, but aren't really humans anymore, after Lezaria was colonized ten thousand years ago."

The elevator doors opened and Sedder stepped inside. Apparently he was actually planning to walk this time. Which was probably not that unreasonable when it was less than a mile instead of a couple thousand miles.

Dolen followed the other pensively, absorbing the additional information in silence. The span of time mentioned since the planet's colonization, he noted absently, was not too terribly distant from the wars which the Mon'Keigh had engaged in with each other. He was uncertain whether the other's lack of reaction to the description is a positive sign or not.

The elevator was a fairly primitive contraption that one might expect in a building from the twentieth century. The doors proceeded to close and the elevator descended.

Sedder said, "I'll not speak the name of the one who changed many of the colonists on Lezaria, however, as she has a nasty tendency of showing up and attempting to convince people that they should have antlers, tails, or forked tongues."

Dolen needed no further description to identify the Changer, silently approving the other's wisdom in avoiding naming it lest attention be drawn.

"We Eldar know of the Four," Dolen replied, "though their dominance has changed greatly in the past ages, the weaker becoming the strongest after devouring the true gods of our people. They seek yet our extinction, perhaps as a game or in spite, but nonetheless."

Some minutes later, the elevator doors opened on the ground floor of the Spire. There was a guard standing outside, who only blinked for a moment upon seeing people walk out of the tower who did not walk into it previously.

"Have a nice day, sirs," he said stiffly, standing at attention. He was a blond elf dressed in armor vaguely reminiscent of medieval times, wielding some sort of pole weapon.

The guardsman drew a moment of attention as they passed him, the familiar appearance calling out to something within Dolen. It passed between one stride and the next, though, the soldier taking note of the vast difference between the primitive metal the other wore in comparison to the gold and sapphire of his own, much more resilient armor. 

He waited till they passed out of immediate earshot before asking Sedder, "What was that he was carrying? It appeared to be some primitive form of the Bright Lance."

Sedder, who hadn't given the guard a second glance, looked back for a moment and shrugged. "A glaive, I believe..." He looked forward again, pensively. "I once had a very nice mithril glaive, affixed with a magic diamond..." He stared off reminiscently.

Dolen began to dismiss the weapon as a minor curiosity and nothing more, content for the moment to turn his attention to a closer inspection of the city and its environs. That calm curiosity was shattered rapidly, however, and he halted, subtly shifting his stance to face Sedder.

"What then, this speaking of Chaos as foe, when you glibly admit to using its foulest gifts?"

Sedder blinked at him slowly. "Wha?" He looked genuinely confused.

No semblance of ease returned to Dolen's pose at the obvious confusion, knowing full well that Chaos was expert at dissembling that one's guard might be lowered to strike. He was certain that his soulstone would never be returned to his Craftworld, were he to fall in this place, and that he did not intend to allow.

"Magic," he nearly hissed, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Chaos spawns and controls it, the Changer damning those who seek its power. I find it difficult to believe you speak of that one as enemy and yet use its foul gifts."

"What in the Abyss does magic have to do with Chaos?" Sedder said, proceeding to boggle. "All Elkandu are mages. We call 'magic' any sort of mental manipulation of the Ethereal Plane. Psychic powers, if you will. But the Elkandu have been using magic for thousands of years, long before Chaos showed up on the scene just a few months ago."

Dolen took a backward step, distrustful still of this sudden change of perspective on the topic. "Manipulation of magic falls beneath the noisome domain of the Changer, its followers gaining power and madness in equal measure to follow their insane deity," he replied with quiet vehemence. "The power of the Seer and Farseer has naught to do with such Warp-spawned damnation."

"Seeking is magic too, if a more passive sort," Sedder said. "But I still don't see what any of this has to do with Harmony."

As if on cue, a strange... being... with several tentacles, antlers, four sets of wings, a long, whip-like tail, six mouths, and nine eyes of various colors appears behind them. And it said, "You rang?"

Sedder groaned aloud and rolled his eyes.

Dolen shifted his glance, intending only a momentary look at the interloper, but found himself suddenly very much torn between two competing but equally hated concepts. He wished momentarily for the familiar grip of his weapons, but vowed that he would cost Chaos what small price he may. Resolute, the helmet was snapped back into place as he stepped back to give a broader view of his two opponents.

"I should have realized the Warp would place me within the grasp of our greatest foes," he nearly snarled. "Come rend my stone if you will, but I shall die with my hands at your throat, vile ones."

The tentacle monster said, "Wha?" She turned, sort of, to Sedder and said, "What in the Abyss is he going on about?"

Sedder grated between clenched teeth, "Harmony. Just go away. Please. We don't want antlers or tails or tentacles or any of that." He said to Dolen, "She can't touch you. She can't change you without your permission. That was her punishment for building the Wheel of Chaos and causing the Planar Wars that almost destroyed the universe two hundred years ago..."

There came a time in any life when there was a line which could not be crossed, a wall to which one's back was pressed, and when those conditions became true only the soul could decide. Dolen weighed his options, slim though they are, wishing for a phalanx of Wraithguard at his side in vain for but a moment before launching himself at the abomination...

Harmony looked genuinely surprised and confused, and said, "Whaaaat?" even as she vanished.

Sedder sighed in relief and muttered, "Thank the Lights she's gone."

Dolen cursed as his lunge met nothing but air, momentum carrying him toward the ground in a manner all too familiar from the long days of his training. Twisting, he landed on his shoulder, armor sparking briefly as he skidded and then used the motion to bring him back to his feet.

"And what then," he grated, rounding back to face Sedder, "Do you say to an appearance of one of the Changer's minions?"

Sedder looked confused again, and said, "Are you okay? And that was Harmony Kimchild, the Master Changer herself... She doesn't have minions... nor need any..."

"Do you think me as mad as you?" Dolen nearly spat out. "That the minion of the Changer fled makes no difference in what it is or what it serves. Do not toy with me."

Tzeentch and its minions were never well received among any of the Eldar, their power diminished by the Devourer and Corrupter meaning little in the scheme of things. There could be no compromise with Chaos.

"I don't really think she serves much of anyone," Sedder commented passively. "She's been around for ten thousand years, long before the Chaos you know appeared in our universe. Never mind the fact that I don't have a damned thing to do with her and would prefer that she stay the hell away from me..."

"The Changer has been for far longer than that," Dolen replied venomously, remaining as on his guard as fraying nerves allow. "The Lords of Chaos are not some recent addition to the universe, and that one has always been held in high esteem by those too mad to see beyond their grasping for power."

"I don't think you fully understand the situation here," Sedder said. "Chaos, as you know it, is not from our universe. It's from yours. It only came into our part of the multiverse recently. It was previously all but completely unknown except to a handful of explorers who once briefly went to your universe."

"And yet for something so recently introduced," Dolen sneered, "You seem well acquainted and comfortable with it. Tzeentch spares no one, not those who worship it nor those who oppose it. There is no peace to be made with Chaos, even the gods of the Eldar fell to their voracious appetite."

Weariness leeched away some of the heat and vitriol, and his stance softened to non-confrontational.

"If you seek that damnation," he continued with a distant sorrow, "Then you shall ultimately face the same demise as the Eldar. May you savor its bitter taste as do we." He backed away from the other cautiously, beyond any logical grasp, and turned to head away.

"I most certainly do not," Sedder said. "I was too late to save Lezaria, and I don't know where they've gone now... but I want nothing to do with it. After I watched Elkandu after Elkandu seduced by their words, I was one of the few who stood against them..." He sighed.

"I wish you no ill, Sedder," Dolen stood still for a moment to reply. "You seem to be one of good intent, but you do not understand what the seduction of Chaos is truly capable of. We Eldar know, for it was the breath of the Enticer, the Seducer that brought our home's demise." He chuckled bitterly and without mirth. "No, we brought our own damnation, as surely as it creeps upon your universe now. Be watchful, Sedder," he continued after a momentary pause. "You may see this come in the span of your days, and just as I have no hope of salvation from the Warp with my soulstone lost to Iyanden, so shall you know no hope when it comes once more."

Sedder approached, still being very confused. "Why would you want to use a soulstone? Don't you want to be reborn?"

Dolen glanced back, too weary of soul to battle further against the Warp winds at the moment. "There is no rebirth for my people," he replied gently, with utter certainty, "All that awaits us is the vile embrace of the Enticer, and it is for that which we carry the stones." Touching the smooth stone set in his own armor, he continued, "Better by far to serve the Eldar in death than to pass into that greatest of our shame."

Sedder glanced downward. "I was reborn... I was fortunate in the timing of it, as I missed the Planar Wars entirely. But that is the one certainly all Elkandu have always had. We will be reborn..."

"Then in that are you fortunate," Dolen responded without rancor. "Perhaps it may even serve to give you a hope to stand against the ruinous powers of Chaos, though I would not count upon it. Insidious are its ways, corrupting and directing its pawns even without their knowing of it. Only in that, perhaps, are the Mon'Keigh correct in their thinking. Never doubt that Chaos shall do whatever it may and never surrender."

Sedder shook his head slowly. "I swear, I will help you in any way that I can. I don't know where to go. I don't know who to trust. I've watched it take my friends, my family..." He rubbed his eyes wearily.

Dolen turned to look at Sedder in silence for several moments, the spoke quietly, "Therein lies the greatest danger of Chaos, for it infects from within and may well be beyond stopping when detected." He exhaled softly, his own years of war weighing heavily on his shoulders. "Can it be stopped? I could not say. The Seers do not know. Yet I have held some small glimmer of hope in days past for one reason only." Studying the other man thoughtfully, he continued, "It cannot corrupt what does not listen, and there are those who have bested it at its own game. Even the Laughing God still lives while all others perished. Some small hope may be derived in that it has been defeated before, and as a warrior it is mine to know that it shall be beaten again."


	3. The Plane of Shadows

Sedder said, "I'll do what I can. Of all the Elkandu, I don't know who is still free of their influence." He shook his head slowly.

Dolen considered the other's reply carefully, then slowly replied, "In truth, it is difficult to ferret out the taint of Chaos, though there are signs which make its foul touch clear." A spark of humor lit in his voice as he went on, "Magic is considered one of the primary signs, whence I came, though perhaps here it means somewhat else entire considering that I find myself wholly lost on many things which you speak."

"Were I within the safe haven of the Craftworld, I would say seek the Seer's guidance, but here?" He shook his helmeted head fractionally. "I suspect only the Harlequins might even know of this place."

"There are those who might be called 'Seers' among the Elkandu..." Sedder mused. "Seekers. Prophets. But, I still believe the best bet to contact them or anyone else would be on Mezulbryst..."

Dolen once again removed his helmet, with manifest weary reluctance. "I can offer no guidance in the matter, as my own frame of reference is likely upon the other side of the Eye and its labyrinth. Even the Seers, with their attunement to the warp and woof of time and space cannot penetrate that maelstrom to look upon the works of the Foul Ones." He chuckled softly. "Finding oneself outside the bounds of what is known, and accepted as truth, is proving a most distressful occurrence. I might almost forgive the Mon'Keigh for their failure to listen and tendency to destroy the unknown."

Sedder went on, shifting uneasily. "Mezulbryst is a dangerous place. We may be attacked by demons there. But, being unable to safely return to the Nexus of Torn Elkandu, the facilities in Shieltas are the best chance at communicating with the others... Wilderplane is a pleasant enough place, but very primitive..."

"Demons..." Dolen replied with equal unease. "Their kind are not to be handled lightly, nor without preparation." He gestured at an empty holster at his belt with faint exasperation. "The Warp seemed set upon leaving me in this place without even the simplest of weapons to affect such creatures, I somehow doubt that such an undertaking would succeed. Unless," he continued with wry amusement, "You have a small contingent of Wraithguard to support us, perhaps a noble Wraithlord or three? No? Pity."

Sedder smirked faintly, and reaches into his pocket and pulled out some sort of laser rifle that appeared certainly too large to have fit in his pocket, and handed it at Dolen. "That's my only weapon, but I'm sure you can make some use of it."

Dolen accepted the offered weapon, the unfamiliar design seeming crude in comparison to the sleek deadliness of the shuriken rifle, but he did not make the assumption that the design was anything less than lethal. Early Eldar had made such rash judgments upon the crude and graceless hordes of the Ork and Imperial army, and had paid a heavy toll for their short-sightedness.

"Though I might wish yet for a greater offensive capability," he replied after a moment familiarizing himself with the standard features and weight of the weapon. "I suppose one must make do with what is available." A margin of his weariness melted away with the acquisition, the familiar role of Guardian serving well to bolster a flagging spirit. "Whence does the road lead, then?"

Sedder turned back in the direction they were going and said, "The gate is underneath the temple of Keolah down this street. Keolah is worshipped as a god by the ignorant mensch here, but she isn't actually a god, she's an Elkandu, like me... I remember when I first met her," he rambled on. "It was, oh, five hundred and some years ago. She was searching for the Ten Rings in order to defeat the Dark Knight Sardill and prevent Lezaria from falling into darkness..."

Though thoughts might flicker upon the dangers of the hubris to attain such power, Dolen restrained them and merely reseated his helm once more.

"Then I might suggest, as you are familiar with the terrain, that you precede me and I may follow as both lookout and guard."

It was simple to return to familiar modes of thought and behavior, and his step was light and purposeful as he set out in Sedder's wake. The rambling story meant nothing to him, no more than a fanciful tale from his own reference, but he stored the information away for later perusal. There were a great many things which were different and unknown here, and he was determined to not fail Iyanden for a lack of watchfulness.

Sedder led him on down the street and came upon a moderately sized temple with carven marble pillars and statues. He headed inside past the wooden doors inset with silver. Inside there are a smattering of wood elves and drow praying at a larger-than-life statue of a robed elven woman. The statue's hands were outstretched generously. Sedder didn't give them a second glance, heading away from the main chamber and into a corridor off to the side.

Dolen followed in silent watchfulness, curiosity piqued at the artistic representations which were not so distant from those which might be seen in the sculpted gardens of a Craftworld. It was a puzzling thing, to see what would appear to be a glimpse of the familiar in this distant and bizarre land, his thoughts turning the matter this way and that for inspection.

How was it that his peoples' image was so well known here, yet his guide spoke as though they did not exist? Another race entire, perhaps? Perchance the Harlequins or a lost Craftworld had visited this place long ago? He dispelled the idle thoughts with a start, his step quickening to a graceful bound to catch up with Sedder after falling behind.

"Perhaps I shall ask one day the origin of that art," he said, showing no inclination to do so at the moment.

Sedder gave a soft chuckle, and headed into a narrow corridor leading down into darkness. As they began to descend this stone staircase, Sedder lifted a palm and conjured an orb of light to illuminate their path. It was very quiet down here, the thick stone walls shielding them from the bustle and noise of the city outside.

The sudden quiet was a relief, in truth, though Dolen had not noticed the faint unease which had been associated with being in the midst of so many while no battle raged. His home was most often more akin to the stairwell and still back passages than the frenetic activity of life above. It was even enough, he mused, that the flicker of magelight did not cause him more than a twitch in response.

The staircase wound down far below the temple into dark caverns opening up around them, Sedder's faint light not fully penetrating the depths of the area. The caves were quiet and still, without a trace of movement or the slightest breeze stirring the air.

He continued on into another tunnel, leaving behind the carven staircase and moving into the natural caverns. It wound along through darkness, Sedder's own boots hardly making a whisper against the stone floor. He didn't speak to break the silence as he crept along through the tunnels.

Dolen followed in equal silence through the cavern, content for the moment to follow and force the tensions of the day from him with remembrance of the principles of his Path. Tranquility was a thing which the Eldar had perfected to an artform over the ages of their existence, oft-times contemplating nothing more than the simplest of elements in the world surrounding them and binding that image to themselves.

Soon enough, he was certain, they would reach the Warp gate of which Sedder had spoken, and the song of battle would begin its strident thrum through his soul in preparation, but the moment of calm was drawn about him like an armor against the sudden whipsawing vagaries of chance and fate for now.

They continued to pass through tunnels, the texture and consistency of the walls changing slightly as they went, becoming darker and rougher. They shortly came to another cavern with a staircase leading up.

Sedder murmured quietly, "Here we are." He dimmed the light in his hand a bit.

Dolen looked around with some puzzlement, seeing none of the well-known artifacts which would signify the presence of a Warp gate, and which he had expected in light of the representations above.

"And where, then, is the gate?" he asked, "I see nothing which might serve to focus and bend the power of the Warp to our purpose. I might also wonder that no guardians have seen fit to ward us away from such a place." 

Sedder looked at him and quirks an eyebrow. "Oh, we already passed through the portal. It's a strange one, that one, you can't even tell you're going through it unless you pay attention to the patterns on the rocks on the walls. They used to make all sorts of them like that from world to world, but most of them have been destroyed or lost by now, since Torn Elkandu was found, as it was more convenient."

The notion sparked memories of long-tales, just such seamless transitions leading into the very bowels of the Warp or the devouring depths of a Tyranid infestation. The thoughts were not comforting.

"Then we are already arrived," Dolen responded, regaining the moment's equilibrium, and continued with a hint of biting humor. "It would have been well to warn of it, as you spoke already of the possibility of demonic encounters."

Sedder gave a nod. "We'll come out in the drow city of Ameliel. There shouldn't be any demons around town at least, as the drow have been defending the place for quite some time. We're in southern Mezulbryst. Most of the demon activity on Mezulbryst tends to be further north from here. But we'll need to head north to get to Shieltas..."

Dolen nodded in acceptance, taking a moment to check the comforting weight of the weapon in his arms, then asked, "What then, are the drow, that they stand against the forces of the infernal? I think it might be considered poor form to react to some new and hideous arrival in such a way as to attain their instant disapproval." He finished the last with definite irony, perhaps a subtle acknowledgement of earlier errors.

Sedder began to climb up the staircase and out toward the surface again. "The drow are also known as 'dark elves' -- You saw some of them back in the temple. They were the ones with pitch black skin and silver hair. They're a race of elves who were once cursed for their evil ways, but since repented of their former ways and broke the curse."

"Hmm," Dolen replied in thoughtful acknowledgement, and followed his guide with light steps. "Setting aside the improbably similarity of appearances, it would seem that their nature at one time echoed that of our Dark Eldar cousins, though they bear no real physical difference from us." The strange parallels of this place were unsettling, but were giving a comforting sense of familiarity in the same breath.

Sedder opened a door and came out into a building that might have once been a temple, but did not appear to have been recently used for that purpose. There were a couple drow guards watching over the place. They were wearing black uniforms and wielding laser weapons similar to the one Sedder gave to him. They recognized Sedder and saluted, and said, "Welcome back, Lord Sedder."

 _Lord Sedder_? Dolen wondered, the token of respect creating a number of new questions regarding the one acting as his guide. He could wish that he understood the situation he was faced with considerably better, but that was as likely to be granted as the desire for an Eldar host to come sweeping in and return him home. Time was, fortunately, a thing which he possessed a great deal of.

Sedder addressed the guards. "Report. What's the situation around here?"

A guard replied, "We haven't had any problems with demons around here lately, sir. Our scouts reported some activity in Shieltas recently. Riven has also been staying in the area, but he has been spending most of his time smoking the happy grass and not really doing much."

The ensuing confirmation strengthened the certainty that Dolen had underestimated the odd little man, and he silently made note that he should watch carefully for other such signs which might give further information. These drow were another curiosity, one easily studied from behind the blank facade of his visor, their appearance not so greatly different from his own beyond the dark skin.

Sedder nodded to the guards. "Very well. Carry on. We will be departing for Shieltas shortly." He plucked at his T-shirt and muttered, "First, though, I'm going to my quarters to get changed."

Dolen' mouth quirked unseen in a faint grin at the hint of frustrated vanity in Sedder's words, and understood it well if these drow which bore much resemblance to the Eldar were also part of the 'half-elf' which he had named himself. It would surprise him little to find such a thing to be common to them all. He made note of yet more names and places which he knew nothing of for now, and remained silent.

The role of a guardian could be played in multiple ways, and that of one who watches over a specific being was perhaps the simplest of all. Be silent and attentive, anything else would seem greatly out of character.

Sedder nodded to the guards and headed for the door, gesturing vaguely at Dolen to follow. He headed out of the building and onto the streets of Ameliel. The skies were covered in the darkness of night, sprinkled by starlight and the light of a blood red moon hanging in the sky. Sedder headed down the street passing a number of other drow, most of them males wearing military garb similar to that of the guards, but with a few females as well.

Dolen followed without comment, passing beyond the scrutiny of the guards with only the faintest wisps of sound from his passage and out into the waiting night. Yet another unfamiliar setting greeted him, but that was becoming less and less of a shock with each passing change, and he took advantage of the opportunity to examine as much as he could of the people and place in Sedder's wake.

Sedder went to a building and said, "I'll be back in a moment."

He went inside and shut the door. Ameliel appeared to be more of a military base than a real city, although there was indication that it was once a thriving city, and had been only slowly returning to that status. Most of the drow were wearing dark clothing, and there was little light beyond starlight and moonlight. There were no children around.

Dolen nodded at the 'command', brisk and militaresque in efficiency, and moved with equal alacrity to stand beside the door with the rifle held at port. Such duties often fell to the Guardians of Iyanden, and were thus familiar, as were the ways in which to remain equal parts attentive and wandering in thought.

There was quite enough of interest to occupy his attention in this place, and he watched it from his blank facade. The composition of the people was not so far different from what he had come to expect from any Eldar Craftworld, the males generally outnumbering the females in nearly all instances save for their Dark kin.

Some minutes later, Sedder emerged again, wearing slightly more formal clothing. He had abandoned his T-shirt and jeans in favor of somber black pants and a shirt, similar to that worn by the soldiers in Ameliel. He tugged at his sleeves a bit as he came out.

Dolen did not need to straighten to attention as the other reappeared, the training of the Guardians sufficing to remain forever graceful and decorous regardless of the time spent waiting for their charge to be returned. "Sir!" he added for the benefit of the role, and pivoted neatly to stand behind Sedder's shoulder. Oh, the Mon'Keigh might disdain their precision and elegance, but the Eldar reveled in the beauty of all things.

Sedder's mouth quirked a bit and said, "Shieltas isn't too far from here. I'll teleport us in a ways outside the castle. The place is probably warded, but I should be able to get us inside." He pondered for a moment, staring off at the blood moon hanging in the sky. "You ready?"

"Of course, sir," Dolen replied with crisp, melodic formality, his stance not wavering from the ever attentive and ready guard, then added in a lowered voice tinged with dry humor, "Though I would greatly appreciate guidance should true difficulties arise. A soldier's duty is clear, and my training provides well for it, but I shall not seek to destroy another lest you show some indication it is needful."

Sedder shifted his weight a bit from one foot to the other, slightly uncomfortable with Dolen's sudden change in attitude, but he shrugged it off and said, "Alright, here we go."


	4. Castle Shieltas

He proceeded to teleport them miles to the north. They arrived on an ashen gray wasteland, with a river of lava flowing nearby, glowing redly underneath the blood moon. Not far from the banks of the River Acheron, a city stood, faintly glowing from lights inside and from intricate runes carven all over its streets and buildings. A castle stood toward the north side of the city, its towers spiraling into the starlight skies.

Dolen steeled himself, familiar with the wrenching and momentary disorientation associated with passage through the Warp. It was that very difference which proved so unsettling on their transit through the caverns. The instant passed, and he shifted the sensory enhancements of his armor to maximum gain to gain as full a picture of the new location as quickly as possible. He remained alert, the rifle dropping to readiness to follow the sweep of the sensors.

"It appears to be clear for the moment," Dolen said quietly, "Though demonic entities are not unknown for quick and savage appearances."

Sedder approached the city cautiously, looking over the vicinity. The place appeared to be deserted. Although the buildings would give evidence that people may have once lived here, the entire city appeared to have been converted into a giant construction yard. Hull plating, metal rods, tools, and electronic gizmos were scattered about the streets and plazas.

The setting was little different from any other which had felt the cleansing influence of the Eldar again and again, the familiarity allowing Dolen to ease further into his assumed role. Lines of fire and advance mapped themselves readily in his mind, as well as the vector which would be needed for a rapid escape or the occasional rising of debris that might serve as cover in the event of combat. He slowed his breathing deliberately, matching it to the slow, light pace of his steps from one solid foothold to the next on the rubble-strewn ground.

"What likelihood the appearance of the demonic? These ruins look bereft of the things which they seek the most." Those sought-after prizes were grisly indeed, and he did not expand upon their details.

Sedder said, "If they were going to bother us, it would have probably been outside. We should be inside the outer wards now... Although the fact that the wards did not hinder us could be an indication that they're down and won't stop anything from coming in to bother us..." He moved in through the city, past the construction yards and toward the castle.

"Tis best to assume the worst," Dolen replied, "For in that there is little chance of unpleasant surprise, particularly where such vile creatures are concerned."

He stepped to the side, leaping lightly to stand atop a raised pile of rubble and give the surrounding terrain a better scan. Only Sedder's footsteps were to be heard or detected, though, and he nimbly scrambled back to his position at the other's shoulder.

Although the construction superficially resembled stone at first glance, as they approach there were indications that it wasn't actually stone at all. The entire city and castle was constructed purely from ether.

Sedder said, "We'd best get inside the castle. The wards on the city might be down, but the castle's surely won't be. Nothing could get in there unwanted..."

Dolen nodded silently, turning in place to cover the rearward arc of their path with a sweep of the rifle. "I shall follow immediately behind."

Caution in alien surroundings was not only second nature, but a survival trait drilled into each of the Paths. He made no assumption that this castle's protective measures would indeed divert a determined assault, watching for moments more before following Sedder within.

Sedder approached the gates to the castle and rang the doorbell. A computerized voice said, "Automatic response: User 'Sedder' recognized. You may enter." The gates slid open.

Sedder stepped inside, the gates sliding shut again behind them. "If it's set to automatic response, there's probably nobody here. Suzy's office might have some clues as to where they went..."

The interior of the castle appeared to be a bizarre cross between a medieval castle and an austere high-tech human fortress. In many cases, there appeared to be little to no attempt at making the thing look like an authentic castle, with bizarre architectural decisions and often completely unnatural designs that probably weren't even really physically possible. Potted plants that had never seen sunlight sat along the lushly carpeted corridors.

"And this place may have a means by which to follow?" Dolen asked, shedding some part of the routine for the moment. "Or will we need to return to the drow haven and proceed from there?"

It was truly frustrating to be at such a disadvantage, a soldier's greatest asset always being the intelligence provided beforehand or by instrumentation, then the native creativity to respond to it in appropriate fashion. He sighed mentally and followed as Sedder continued inward, pausing once to gently brush the leaves of one of the plants. The world he'd arrived in had been lush and green, but this was one of the first signs of nature he'd seen in some time now. The plants were alive, magically crafted to be capable of surviving on their own in this environment.

Sedder headed for a staircase and climbed up toward the second floor. He said, "Most likely there should be at least a ship somewhere around here. With all those parts out in the city, they must have been building _something_."

Dolen chuckled quietly. "Nearly anything might be made of the wild array of materials in those ruins, though if it was indeed a ship I would surely not blame them for boarding and taking it to someplace more hospitable."

He already missed the clean and graceful lines that were an inseparable part of a Craftworld, even Iyanden a work of fragile beauty even in its echoing, slow decay.

Sedder entered into Suzcecoz's office. A vast array of computer equipment filled the room, with screens monitoring a number of locations on a vast array of worlds. Lezaria. Wilderplane. Mezulbryst, Glassandia. There was a window overlooking the River Acheron to one side of the room.

Several monitors had been devoted to displaying the goings-on in various parts of Lezaria. The devastation was extensive, but there were still people alive, possibly ones who had evacuated and were only now returning to the planet. There was also a view of a large ship in orbit of Lezaria.

Following into the room, yet another bizarrely appointed addition to the already strange whole, Dolen walked over to briefly survey out the window. One blasted and desolate landscape or another, he mused, then turns away and shifts his attention to the displays. He wouldn't know the locations if they were named to him, but several of them are familiar enough in terms of what they revealed.

"They are nearly as savage as the Tyranid," he muttered, bitterly hateful of all the works of Chaos, and the comparison even more the epithet considering his home's devastation. 

Sedder said, "Computer, identify the ship in this image." He pointed to the monitor showing the ship over Lezaria.

The computer replied, "The Eyes of Truth."

Dolen shook aside the fugue and turned to look at the indicated display. "Is that then their destination, or perhaps where next we need to go to find transport?"

A brief flare of violent hope wished for the latter, that they might be placed within reach of striking at the bastard minions of Chaos, even in passing. The few people which had been shown elsewhere, were lost and doomed, lest Chaos be driven back.

Sedder brought up a quick schematic of the ship. It was capable of carrying thousands of people. It was a very advanced design, with a wide array of weapons and other technologies such as replicators and holodecks. The power source was listed as luminite and soul energy. It had something it called a "Class Theta warp drive", whatever that might mean.

"That's Suzy's ship alright," Sedder said.

The design which rose to the screen was of little interest to Dolen, the components and systems outside any frame of reference, much akin to finding similar designs placed before him for one of the Imperial ships. Its size, however, was something of interest to him, though on a tangential angle for the moment.

"Does this system perhaps have information on any craft which might still remain here, sufficient to the purpose of reaching there?"

Sedder checked the system logs and shook his head. "Apparently, this was what was being built out there. However, I could probably contact them from here with these systems..."

"Wait," Dolen said softly, resting an armored hand on the other's forearm. "Consider carefully what you might do. This world they circle above has been rent by Chaos, devastated in an all-too-familiar way, and that ship would seem to be large enough to accommodate a suitable fraction of those survivors. Would your ally be pursuing such a course? Would our interference interrupt that noble work?" He trailed off, his hand falling away as he awaited Sedder's reply.

"I don't really know what they're doing," Sedder said. "But they have smaller ships on board. Hmm, it looks like I can access the ship's computers from here..."

He brought up a list of the crew and passengers currently aboard the ship and scanned down the names. The computer was even helpful enough to list their species and occupation, position, or talents. Numerous humans, elves of different races, some teppers, a few miscellaneous races. And apparently, two Eldar.

Dolen studied the display in silence, the list confirming his hopes for the ship's purpose in that area. "If needs we must reach them for aid, then let us find another way to do so. Aiding in the face of Chaos, even the ragged remnants of an invasion, can be very time critical. Diverting even the smallest resource from that purpose might cost the life of another which might otherwise stand beside you against that foe."

He had no idea what other means might be pursued, but he would sooner forsake his own return than endanger thousands more upon a Chaos-ravaged world. Each defeat dealt to them, even if that meant nothing more than food or entertainment denied, was a vastly important thing.

Sedder proceeded to check the ship's logs. He frowned deeply as he reads over them and sighed. "I don't think that's what they're doing after all."

Calling up the log on Suzcecoz's location, it appeared that she wasn't aboard the ship. It didn't list where she went, but it did mention that she was accompanied by the Chaos Mage Zuna Taike, and someone named Zoth of the Alpha Legion.

Dolen stiffened, the idea of _not_ fighting the encroach of Chaos not only foreign but incredibly repugnant on a soul-deep level.

"Then do as you see fit," he replied with precise formality, "I..." He shook his head and turned away, returning to the study of another display. This place was very different in some ways, and yet the mortal element would always remain the same he was certain.

Sedder sighed deeply, leaning back into the chair in despair. "If Chaos has them too... I don't know who to go to... This is terrible..." He ran over more logs. "Theryn is dead... my grandmother..."

"I cannot tell you what must be done, Sedder," Dolen said gently, using the other's name for the first time. "Each loss to Chaos, goes beyond mere personal pain, for that suffering strengthens them just as surely as their individual methods of gaining power. If your ally is indeed circling that world and doing nothing to aid it, to ease the suffering that feeds Chaos and will likely see their return..." He turns back, "You must decide whether you are able, in will and purpose, to do whatever may be required of you in this. I know not the origins of your title as 'Lord', but if it truly settles with regal weight upon your shoulders then you must realize that something is truly amiss there beyond the obvious. Knowing this, what will you do? Choose your path, as I know where mine will need next, whether in victory or ashes."

Sedder sighed and murmured, "I'm the direct descendent of the Children of the Dragon's Blood. With Theryn dead, that means I'm now second in line... And it appears that Hawthorne and Azale have also been seduced by Chaos. And Keolah! And Suzcecoz! This is unbelievable."

"I am sorry," Dolen replied, "But unbelievable is as nothing where the Foul Ones walk. Worlds upon worlds have they devoured from whence I came, hints of races entire that vanished without a trace, even the Gods themselves falling to their voracious hunger. There is no being which may not feel the stirring of their blasphemous seduction, painful though that realization may be."

The Eldar knew that pain all too well, having brought that hell once more upon the universe through their decay. So the Paths had been born, so discipline had become ingrained, and so each and every one of them was a dedicated foe of those very forces.

"They wait for such as I," he continued after a moment, "But still shall I seek a way to confound their victory. Speak now, Sedder, and choose whether your blood demands retribution."

Sedder wiped his eyes and leaned over to the keyboard again, beginning to tap at it frantically and with new purpose. "Well. Let's see what I can do here... I'd like to think I'm a pretty good hacker myself."

He began to patiently and skillfully crack the Eyes of Truth's security systems.

"Suzcecoz isn't there to stop me. I don't think anyone else on board has the necessary capabilities to be able to do it.."

"A... hacker?" Dolen queried, then answered his own question as the other's actions become apparent. "And what will you do once you have gained access to their systems? Destruction would be useful, but not necessarily the best use of that ship as a potential resource."

No ship of the Eldar would ever have such an intricately laid system of control with access available from an outside source. No one of any of the races would, not knowingly, for the forces of Chaos had taught them well over the eons that trust was best earned at the end of a bloodied blade.

It was difficult going and Sedder couldn't manage to get complete control over the ship, but he did manage to seize control over the teleporters and the brig wards after several long minutes. "This should be enough..." Sedder mused, carefully programming in the sequence of commands to carry out nearly simultaneously.

Sedder set the program in motion. The screen helpfully displayed the words, "TELEPORTERS ACTIVATED." Then it began to teleport all the nasty Chaos minions to the brig. It ran down on the screen, "Teleporting [name] ... successful." for each one. A visual display on one of the screens helpfully showed the cells filling up. Once the program was finished running, it said, "Teleportation complete." Every name was successful, except one, "Teleporting Tarna Tanson ... failure."

Dolen deciphered the flow of actions with some difficulty, at least the gist of them, and he chuckles deeply at the import of what transpired.

"Oh, very well done, Sedder. Well done, indeed! Now..." he considered options for a moment, then asked, "This device which you have used to transport them, would it be capable of bringing us there as well? Or would such a warp device exist here? It would surprise me greatly were there not some means for the commanders, at the least, to return to their operations base at short notice were they to have the ability to do so. The tactical advantages of the Warp are fantastic if you have the ability to use them and are willing to risk your utter destruction."

Sedder made damned sure that the brig's security was at maximum, and said, "Checking the range on these teleporters now... Hmm, no, it appears they're limited to within one star system... But they could probably get a ship here shortly. Yes... It estimates that one of its fighters could get here in a few hours."

Scanning the list on the screen again, Dolen hmmed thoughtfully. "Such a delay might not be wise, if you consider that one of those targeted for containment failed to be so constrained. I would not wish to believe that several hours here and then back would not find them noticing that their comrades have all vanished, track them down, and release them just in time for us to arrive. I do not know the limits of this technology, but I do know one thing well..." He laughed quietly. "There is always a way to override the safety mechanisms, whether that might be speeding the arrival of the ship in this case or enabling a nearly suicidal upgrade of the Warp gate's power for one jump. Whichever may be possible, I would highly recommend you do so before this escapee realizes what has gone horribly wrong."

"I got everyone that the computer could identify as being Chaos," Sedder said. "And I've put the brig at maximum security, the only way to even access it is with top-level access right now."

"Trust in a Guardian's training in this," Dolen replied softly, "Nothing is infallible, particularly where machinery is concerned, and it is the random element of the living which you must worry most upon. If it is possible, even in theory, then you must assume that your enemy _will_ do what you might least wish them to."

He was certain he had heard a Mon'Keigh speak of an old law regarding that and a demon, but the minor detail eluded him.

"If aught may go wrong, it shall," Dolen continued, "Do what you may, risk what you must of the system, and should danger be faced in taking advantage of the opening then I shall step forward to take it without regret."

Sedder sighed, and gave a nod. "Suzcecoz could override whatever I've done to the computer, and she might return at any moment... I'm no inborn Traveler. I can't teleport us that far anymore... And Tarna just might be able to cause problems. I could try teleporting there directly. But with how wonky the Ethereal and the veil have been lately, I can't guarantee it'll be a smooth ride. It's probably too dangerous right now, though."

"To strike at Chaos, is that not worthy of the possibility of destruction?" Dolen gently asked, resting a hand lightly on the other's shoulder. "If you are uncertain that it may be done, then send me ahead and watch the displays here. If I fail to arrive, then..." He chuckled softly. "My soulstone shall never see Iyanden again, regardless, so Chaos shall claim my soul soon enough no matter what."

Stepping back, Dolen checked the rifle which had been given to him.

"Do not worry for my safety, nor for anything beyond doing what must be done before those upon that ship realize what has been done and undo your masterful work. Now." Dolen turned the smooth face of his helmet to look at Sedder. "Do what you must, get me there and I shall hold."

Sedder sighed softly and pushed away from the keyboard and stood up. "I'm going with you," he said. "I should have been on Lezaria when they attacked, but instead I was on another planet when they attacked and didn't learn of the destruction until later. But let it not be said that I was afraid of doing what must be done."

"Be certain of this, Sedder," Dolen warned quietly, "It is still possible to start one of its ships here, providing a safer means of entry. It would also provide an alternative should this action fall prey to ill luck. Remember that should both perish then there shall be none other to follow in our steps."

He remained motionless, studying Sedder with quiet intensity.

"Do not allow regret and loss to rule you," Dolen said after a long moment. "That way lies the decay of the soul, damning the spirit as surely as the abominable caress of Chaos. We have not much time, and each moment matters, but think well upon this to ascertain that what drives you is not what shall doom you."

Sedder steeled his face and held out his hand, indicating him to take it. "I only wish I had a citrine, but I can probably manage it."

"Then so shall it be," Dolen replied without regret or hesitation, allowing the other his own decision and view of the soul, and took Sedder's hand. "I am going to assume that this shall be a considerably longer time spent within the soul-wrenching energies of the Warp, due to distance and urgency. I shall look forward to seeing you upon the other side."

Sedder nodded, gritting his teeth, and closed his eyes in concentration. They were swept into the Ethereal Plane, and he would be correct in his assessment of it being not only longer, but necessarily deeper to cross such a distance.

The Warp Spiders risked madness with each jump into the Warp, their dance of madness sweeping across the battlefield to confound and slice the enemy to ribbons beneath the onslaught of the Death Spinners. That Path, however, was not the one which Dolen had set out upon and while he had indeed experienced the sensations of using Warp gates, and more recently the 'shortcuts' taken in this strange world, this was not nearly the same.

Some among them swore that the Harlequins were mad for delving so far into the deeps of the Warp, glancing at them with distrust that far outdistanced the aid they had given in the recent Chaos incursion. Those naysayers would never see or experience what was possible when passing beyond the shallows, though, and he would never be able to explain the multitude of impressions that seared to his very soul in that timeless eternity.

Just as quickly as it began, with a clasped hand, nausea and vertigo assailed as the Warp was thrust away, its hooks ripped from the soul, and a shuddering breath brought the awareness that he did indeed yet breathe. The question remained, as he turned his senses outward, just where that was and what would be found.


End file.
